Fame is a Vapor, Popularity a Curse
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: One-shot inspired by 'Piece of Me' by Britney Spears.   "Seek not the favor of the multitude; it is seldom got by honest and lawful means. But seek the testimony of few; and number not voices, but weigh them." Constructive critiscism is appreciated.


**Author's Note: **I switched up the lyrics a bit to better fit the story. You can look up the real lyrics if you want. These are not the _exact _lyrics. That was a disclaimer for ya. ;]

And Bubbles is not pregnant, when it says 'in working and being a mama.' Those are the actual lyrics, but I meant it differently in the story. Instead of actually being a mom, it represented how Bubbles is always making people happy and putting everyone first before her priorities. :D

At the end of the story there'll be an author's note to inform you of the parts I switched out. Thank you guys! :]

And, yes, I use the same school name and people names as I did in Half of My Heart. However my one-shots are not a continuation of that story.

* * *

**Do You Want a Piece of Me by Britney Spears**

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 13**_

_**Don't matter if I step on the scene**_

_**Or sneak away to the Philippines**_

_**There still gon' be pictures of my derriere in the magazines**_

_**You want a piece of me?**_

_**(You want a piece of me…)**_

_**I'm Miss Bad Media Karma**_

_**Another day another drama**_

_**Guess I can't see no harm**_

_**In working and being a mama**_

_**And with a kid on my arm**_

_**I'm still an exceptional earner**_

_**(You want a piece of me…)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Bubbles' Shameless**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. She's too big, now she's too thin**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. 'You Want a Piece of Me?'**_

_**Tryin' and pissin' me off**_

_**We'll get in line with the paparazzi**_

_**Who's flippin' me off**_

_**Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc**_

_**End up settlin' in court**_

_**Now are you sure you want a piece of me?**_

_**(You want a piece of me…)**_

_**I'm Mrs. "Most Likely to Get on the TV for Strippin' on the Streets'**_

_**When getting' the groceries, now, for real…**_

_**Are you kidding me?**_

_**No wonder this panic in the industry**_

_**I mean, please…**_

_**(You want a piece of me..)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Bubbles' Shameless**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. She's too big, now she's too thin**_

_**(Do you want a piece of me?)**_

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 13**_

_**Don't matter if I step on the scene**_

_**Or sneak away to the Philippines**_

_**There still gon' be pictures of my derriere in the magazines**_

_**You want a piece of me?**_

_**You want a piece, piece of me… (yeah)**_

_**You want a piece of me?**_

_**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Bubbles' Shameless**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in**_

_**(You want a piece of me)**_

_**I'm Mrs. She's too big, now she's too thin**_

_**(You want a piece of me?) **_

_**[x2]**_

"Oh my gosh! It's _Bubbles!" _

"You're damn sexy, Bubbles!"

"I want a piece of that!"

I grinned bashfully and waved at the students hovering around me at the lockers. This was my usual schedule. Hordes and clusters of frantic students would swarm around me every day as soon as I walked through the doors. I was practically a celebrity at Winchester Senior High. At the mere sight of me, mobs of boys and girls would rush towards me and fall to my feet. Between cheerleading practices, schoolwork, and my "fans," I was exhausted. But of course I didn't show it. I never did. I was afraid to disappoint everyone.

"Bubbles, will you sit by me at lunch?"

"Don't sit by him, Bubbles, he's a faggot! Sit by me!"

"Both of you are retards! She deserves a real guy!"

I sighed and shook my head as I sauntered off to class, a crowd of guys flocking behind me desperately. A few girls enviously glared at me. _But they had no idea that popularity was not all it was cracked up to be._

I'm constantly in the public eye. I never have any room for mistakes, and if I make even the slightest error, I'm instantly a horrible person and looked down upon. I constantly have to keep up my image and play down my intelligence. No one would have ever known that I was the genius of my class. I had graciously quit my honor's courses at the beginning of the semester and had courteously rejected two invitations to rejoin.

And of course, there are the rumors. There are hardly any, but when they're started, they go on and on forever. There was that one last year when some jealous girl said that I had slept with the entire football team and commented that I was a slut, a whore, a prostitute, a hooker, a stripper, and that I was bisexual and had an orgy with two other girls. I mean, _seriously_. Enough was enough.

I walked into class and sat in my usual desk, tapping a pencil between my fingers. I turned my head slightly to the left to see a new kid. He was gorgeous. His honey blonde hair swept over his forehead and just grazed his eyelashes, curtaining his deep cobalt eyes. He met my gaze and grinned demurely, his cheeks blushing a deep coral shade. I smiled back bashfully.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles. Are you new here?" I introduced politely.

"Um, hi Bubbles. Yeah, I'm new, and my name's Boomer."

"Cute name. Mind if I call you Boomie?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled quietly.

"Go ahead. You sure do live up to your name."

Oh gosh. Had he already heard of the rumors about me?

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I mean you're really bubbly and umm…what's the word…?"

"Effervescent?"

He looked surprised.

"Umm, I guess so. You seem really smart."

I shrugged my shoulders as my gaze fell to my shoes, turning around in my desk to face the board.

* * *

After class, I skipped out of the classroom, humming along happily, when I came face to face with Princess Morbucks and her groupies.

"Hey, slut. Slept with anybody new today?" she taunted, backing me up into a corner.

"My name isn't slut, Princess. And, no, I haven't slept with anyone. Ever. I'll do that when I'm ready."

I attempted to move my way past her but a sturdy girl in her clique pushed me back to the wall and secured me by my wrist.

"Are you sure about that? You were sure flirting with that fit ass new blonde in class today."

"I wasn't flirting. I was having conversation."

"Ooh! The ditzy blonde bitch discovered a new word!" she said mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Anyway, don't talk to him anymore. I want him."

"So? What are you gonna do, anyway?"

She smirked deviously.

"You'll see."

And with that she snapped her fingers, signaling her group to follow behind her. I stood there angrily just as Boomer came walking up to me.

"Hey, Bubbles, what was Princess talking to you about?" he asked, concern spreading across his face.

"Oh, nothing, Boomer."

He nodded hesitantly before walking away to his next class.

* * *

The next week of school, no one swarmed around me. It seemed like Hanna and Boomer were my only friends. Boomer and I had become good friends, and we talked a lot. But not today. Today was awkward.

No one hollered at me frantically to blow them a kiss. In fact, as soon as I stepped through the doors, silence swept over the entire hallway. Everyone stared at me in quiet disbelief as I walked to my locker. I could still feel everyone's intent stare boring into my back as I gathered my books. I wondered why everyone was acting so strange around me. I sat in my desk and gazed around the classroom. Boomer wasn't sitting by me today. Instead, he was up in the front, talking to Princess. I shrugged it off and got out my notebook to record today's lesson.

After class, I went up to my friend Hanna.

"Hanna, why is everybody avoiding me?" I asked quietly.

She stared at me wide eyed as if I had just committed a crime and shook her head before walking off towards Princess. _Some friends I have._

I hung my head and sauntered off to my locker. Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed the tranquility and placid nature of my morning. But something was off. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around slowly to see Boomer.

"Oh good, Boomer! Something weird is happening today, and-"

"Bubbles?"

"Huh?"

"I-is it true?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled me gently by my arm and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Is it true that you're a-"

"SLUUUT! LOOK AT THE SCHOOL SLUT! FAT BITCH!"

I turned to the direction of the voice as everyone else but Boomer erupted with hysterical laughter.

"HEY, BOOMER! YOU GOT IN HER PANTIES YET, DUDE?"

I turned to Boomer in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" I inquired. _Just when I thought I could have finally felt what it was like to have a true friend…_

"Bubbles, I never said-"

"BOOMER! STOP PLAYIN' AROUND AND SMASH HER ALREADY!" a senior guy called out through the boisterous uproar of laughter.

"Boomer, you're trying to use me for _sex?" _I asked, tears forming into my eyes. I had already known that this would happen. He planned this from the beginning. Though we had only known each other for a week, I felt that Boomer and I were really close; we had practically everything in common. How could he give in to the vicious rumors and lies and believe, even for a second, that I was a slut?

"Bubbles, no, I-"

"COME ON, BOOMS! SMASH HER!"

"SMASH HER!"

"SMASH HER!"

"SMASH HER!"

Everyone chanted. I shook my head and ran off just as Boomer opened his mouth to protest. _I should have known. I should have known. _

I ran to my room and threw my backpack down, springing onto my bed, burying my face in the sky blue sheets. I unleashed all of my pent up emotions as the relentless tears streamed down my full cheeks.

_I would never trust anyone again. Because when you're in the public eye, no one is a true friend. They're all after the same thing. They all have the same intentions. And I had been a fool to think otherwise._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: The parts I changed in the song:**

Line I used: I'm Miss American Dream since I was 13

Real thing:

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

* * *

Line I used:

I'm Mrs. Oh My God that Bubbles' Shameless

Real thing:

I'm Mrs. Oh My God that Britney's Shameless

* * *

**R&R! xD**


End file.
